Bullet from the Darkness
by msidentityunknown
Summary: It's been a year since Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai shrank. Now they live normally though silently looking for the Black Org. They live hidden in the silence of everyone who knows their true identity. Until, somehow, a bullet shatters this peace.
1. Chapter 1

She was dragged by two men in black into the dark car.. They set off to an abandoned warehouse where they pushed her down to the floor.  
It was dark. Only a single ray of light entered the place due to the lack of windows. It was a suiting place for **Crime**...

"You Imbecile!", shouted the man with long silver blonde hair. "You have the nerve to betray us!" She stood up and stepped backwards.  
"You even had an affair with that Traitor." , added the man. "I don't want to be a part of the organization anymore.", replied the girl.  
He chuckled. "You seriously think that they still want you after what you've done? Well, you certainly are one to be treated nicely.", he said.  
She stared at him, full of anger and at the same time fear. "I never wanted to be member. You just forced me into this.", she replied.  
He smiled. "Vodka, get in the car. I'l finish up our business here.", he commanded. "Yes, Brother.", replied a man, also in black, with a hat and sunglasses.

He turned back to the girl who is now looking at him ferociously. "Well, why don't we end this quickly.", he said. He put his hand inside his coat pocket and revealed a gun. It had no silencer. That must be why they drove her this far. He aimed it at her.  
"Don't worry, Moroboshi will know about this soon." The girl showed a shocked face. "I can't wait to see his reaction." , he added.  
He went nearer. "That lover of yours also betrayed us. I guess he's contagious." , he said while looking at the girl.  
"Don't talk bad about him, Gin. He was always better than you.", said the girl,whole heartedly. He scoffed. "I don't care. I'm sure that HE can't beat US." He continued, "Why don't you say Hi to your parents for me? The Mad Scientist and Hell Angel."

"Farewell Miyano", he pressed the gun's trigger, "Akemi." And the sound of gunshot echoed. He returned the gun in his coat and lit a cigarette.  
He stared at the body and smiled. He laughed... Louder... Louder... Louder...

I gasped. I woke up with a start. It was that dream again. It was an event I don't want to remember. I witnessed every bit of it and it's been stapled in my mind. I got up and looked at the time. "6:30 in the morning. I have no classes today. I guess I'll sleep more." I sat on my bed and remembered.  
"Oh right, I guess I have to go to school." I got up and wore some casual clothes, wore my cap. I put my hair up using my cap to make them stay on top of my head. I didn't let any of my hair fall down. I kind of looked like a boy. Then I went to Teitan High school.  
Posted at the front gate, it read **KARATE CHAMPIONSHIP**. I was really interested.

I entered the gym and I saw Mouri Ran fighting. But unfortunately, the match finished quickly because I arrived late. She won. I can see her happiness shine. I smiled and I wanted to congratulate her. I got up from my seat and went down the stairs to approach her but some kids bumped me. They were all running and I almost fell. "Sorry Neechan!", said the girl that bumped me. I nodded and walked away instead. "Oy, Ayumi! Hurry!", cried one of  
her , probably, friends. I stopped and looked back. "Ayumi huh? What a nice name for a nice girl.", I said with sigh. And I continued walking.  
While walking around the school campus, I noticed a squirrel seated on the branch of a tree. I stared at it and eventually, it got scared of me.  
I looked down and said "Even squirrels are afraid of me." I sighed and continued walking, with my head down. I walked slowly. Then I heard a set of shoes running towards me. I looked up and the girl fell on top of me. I was surprised.

"Ouch.. Look where you're going! Good thing I'm not hurt.", blurted out the girl. She was carrying two bottles of water. She looked like a student here, only in a higher level than me. "I'm sorry. Let me help you get up.", I said as I patted my bottom to remove the sand. I stretched my hand out to offer help. She stared at me, probably thinking if I'm trustworthy or not. But she grabbed my hand anyway. She was pretty, with that fair skin.  
"Thank you for helping me. You should be careful!.", she lectured. "Yes. I'm sorry.", I replied. "Wait, you're familliar, you're a student here too right?"  
"Yes.", I replied , quite shocked. "Cool! Why don't you join me for a while. I hate walking alone. I'm Suzuki Sonoko. 2nd Year.", the girl with short hair said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Suzuki-senpai. Sure. I'm free anyway.", I replied kindly. She stared at me for a while. She spoke, "You're pretty. Do you have a boyfriend?", she eagerly asked me. What an odd question. "No. Thank you, you're pretty as well.", I replied.

"Sweet! Come with me!", she happily said and she suddenly grabbed my hand ran. "Hey! Wait, where are we going?", I said while catching up to her. Everything was so fast. I guess we're already friends. "I'm just going to give this bottle of water to my best friend, Ran.", she said. "Mouri-senpai?", I asked curiously. We're still running. "Yeah, she must be tired now so I want to give her some water. Then we could hang out!"

As she said those words, I remembered...

"Here, have some, you must be very hungry.", she said. She handed me a slice of her bread and I gladly accepted it. It was raining. It was dark and I couldn't see her face that much. I could only hear her nice voice. We were sitting on a roof covered bench. A waiting shed. While eating, she suddenly asked me, " Are you all alone?" "No, I'm waiting for someone. How about you Oneesan?", I replied. I was a kid then. And I don't know or understand who I was... who they were. "I'm also waiting for someone.", she kindly agreed. "You know", she added, "I'm happy that you're here. I have someone to talk to." I smiled in the darkness. "Thank you too Oneesan, for giving me food.", I happily said. I felt her turn to me. "I like you. You can still smile even if it's raining. Even if it's dark..", she said quietly. I didn't quite get that . Before I could ask what she meant, a man with long black hair approached her. Lightning flashed. I caught a glimpse of their faces. That girl.. Oneesan... she was the one **murdered **in the warehouse. And that man... could he be...

"Ahhh! Look out!", shouted Suzuki-senpai. I snapped out of my trance and saw some students coming our way. I quickly dodged them so they won't get hurt. "Sorry about that. Why didn't you notice them anyway?", she asked. We were still running. I nodded and smiled. "I was just thinking of something.", I softly replied. We finally stopped and arrived at the gym. We were both breathing heavily. Then we entered the gym. I noticed that the kids that bumped me earlier were friends of Mouri-senpai. "Ran! Ran!", called Suzuki-senpai. Mouri-senpai turned to us and said,"Oh! Sonoko! What are you doing here?"

Conan's Viewpoint

"Oh! Sonoko! What are you doing here?", Ran asked. Sonoko and a certain girl just entered the gym. They began chatting and I noticed the girl. She was looking down. I was skeptical about it. "Hey.", snapped Haibara. "What?", I replied. "You're checking her out huh?", she said jokingly. "Idiot. I just noticed her." "ok.. ok..", she replied teasingly. "I told you! I'm not checking her out!", I said to her again. "But she's pretty. I thought you noticed her because of it.", she replied. "SO?", I said. I was so grumpy. I looked at the girl again. Her face is up now. She's looking around. I saw her face. She IS beautiful. I kind of blushed. "Conan-kun, why are you red?", asked Ayumi-chan. I snapped. "N-Nothing. ahahaha.", I said in a childish way. "Still not checking her out?", Haibara blurted out. "Shut up.", I replied. She chuckled. I looked at the girl again. The light form the window illuminated her face then I saw something sparkle. This girl... could she be... I went closer. I saw that her eyes were VIOLET. I don't know if she's purely Japanese though... But how come she has them? ... Then I figured something.

"Oneesan!", I cried. She looked at me. "My handkerchief fell over there. Could you get it for me?", I requested. "Sure.", she accepted and she turned around to look for it. "Where is it?", she asked. While she wasn't looking, I ran towards her and bumped her. I bumped her hard so that she would fall on the floor. I made sure that her head was down. Now, to make sure... "Oneesan, please read this label. I don't understand it.", I requested again. I showed her my juice bottle but I held it far from her. "It says made naturally from oranges.", she answered. Now,I'm sure about it. I was right. "Sorry for the trouble Oneesan! Thank you!", I said. She smiled. I noticed something different again. Her cap.. It's not falling. I already bumped her hard but it didn't fall.. Why would she use it that way? Could she be hiding somethig? ... I guess I'll found out.

I approached her. I went nearer and nearer. But suddenly, a cold strong breeze blew inside the gym. Woooosh! Luckily, It blew her cap away. I looked at her again. Her hair was flowing with the wind. I froze.


	2. Chapter 2

Conan's Viewpoint

I stood there. Motionless. I was stunned. I turned to Haibara a little. I saw her, shaking.. in the same state as mine. But gathered my strength and faced the girl's direction again. To my surprise, I found the girl staring at me! Not just that, she was right in front of me, in front of my face. She went nearer, nearer... NEARER until we're almost just a breath apart. "Excuse me, is something wrong?", Ran asked suddenly. She noticed her. She didn't look startled. She wasn't even nervous that Ran might scold her. She looked at Ran for a short moment and told her," Don't worry Mouri-senpai, there's just dirt in his face. I'm just checking." "Ah. You must be very neat.", Ran smiled. She looked at me again. "Boy.", she called me silently. She's still in front of me. "What?", I silently yet quickly replied. "Nothing.", she said then smiled slightly. Then she backed away and got up. My eyes widened when I saw her full structure. Her resemblance is like her's... With that cold yet soft voice.. and her silvery blonde hair, she resembles.. **VERMOUTH**.

"Hey kids! Let's go to the agency for a while!", encouraged Sonoko. "Wait, Sonoko! Dad might be sleeping right now!", Ran replied quickly. "Don't worry! It's almost lunch time and I'm sure he's looking for you cause he's hungry.", said Sonoko. Ran sighed and followed her instead. "Oh! That reminds me, why don't we invite your new friend?", asked Ran. "You're right! Why don't you ask her?", Sonoko responded. Ran approached the girl. I noticed that she's still looking at me, then eventually diverts her attention. I just let it be.. for now.

"The Girl" 's Viewpoint

"Excuse me.", I heard Mouri-senpai. I pointed my attention to her. "Would you like to join us? We're going to my dad's office. Then we could get to know each other.", Ran requested. I smiled and said "Sure. I'd love to meet your father." Then I joined them by walking. Before I could get out of the gym, I heard a boy call," Oneesan!" I quickly turned around to check if it was me, he was calling. The boy came to me and asked if I stepped on the handkerchief on the floor. I checked the way, and indeed, there was a handkerchief lying down. Could this be the boy with glasses' handkerchief? I picked it up and handed it to the boy. "Is this yours?", I asked him. I kind of kneeled down to reach his height and to talk with him better. I realized he had freckles. "Yes. Thank you for not stepping on them Oneesan.", he kindly replied. "I see.", I said. So it wasn't a property of the boy with glasses.. Why would he make pick it up then? Maybe he's just a kind friend who wants to retrieve this boy's hanky.

We finally reached the building where Mouri-senpai lived. On the 2nd floor window gleamed the words **MOURI DETECTIVE AGENCY**. There was a coffee shop underneath the agency. It was Cafe Poirot. I'd like to try their products sometime. The stairs were in a sort of narrow space in between the buildings. So we had in a single line. I came last so I waited for them to go up first. I was about to step on the stairs when I sensed someone looking at me. I quickly searched the surroundings.. Must be my imagination. I tucked my cap and went upstairs. I wonder what that feeling meant..

I found them in a group in front of the door. Mouri senpai must be looking for the key. Well, due to the lack of space for all of us, she must be struggling. "Wait.. Wait! Can a few people go down the stairs a bit? I need some space.", Mouri senpai finally requested. I expected her to do that anyway. Being the last one to go up, I didn't have to move because I was still at the bottom part. Mouri senpai quickly opened the door and we entered after her. It was clean. She must be neat."Sit down everyone. I'll prepare food.", smiled Mouri-senpai. Everyone sat comfortably but I followed Mouri-senpai to the kitchen. She noticed me and asked if there's anything I want. "I'd like to help you prepare.", I said humbly. She smiled and agreed. She baked some cookies while I prepared the tea. "Say Mouri-senpai, where's your dad?", I curiously asked. "I really don't know myself. I left him here but maybe he went out for a while.", she laughed.

We finally finished and we brought the trays with tea and cookies in the lobby. "Mmmm, Cookies!", excitedly said a fat kid. "Genta-kun! Chill down, your tummy might hurt again!", said a girl. I went back to the kitchen to get some more cups. When I was about to go back to the lobby, a man appeared and was about to enter the kitchen when he stopped. He looked washed out. Probably due to hangover, because he smelled like alcohol. He stared at me and I smiled. "Who are you?", he asked. "I'm a friend of Mouri-senpai's. Who are you?", I replied. "I'm her father.", he replied weakly. He doesn't seem to care about the world that time. Whoa. I didn't expect to see the Great Detective in a kitchen. "Oh! I'm sorry for not recognizing you Mouri-san! Excuse me.", I quickly said and I fled to the lobby. That was a weird introduction. "Great, you're back!", Sonoko-senpai said. "Why? Is something wrong?", I asked. "No! We just want to properly introduce ourselves to you. You should introduce yourself too.", explained Mouri-senpai. "Ok. I get it. I'll start then.", I replied.

"Everyone, my name is Yukiro Lui. 15 years old and I'm a schoolmate of Mouri-senpai and Sonoko-senpai.", I said. "Are you Fully Japanese, Lui-neesan?",asked the boy with glasses. I was shocked with the question. But I answered anyway, "No. I'm from a certain descent but I'm not sure where." "Oh I see.", he responded. "I guess that's all you need to know about me.", I said. "What? But you only said your name,age and that you're our schoolmate.", Sonoko-senpai said. "I know. i'm sure you'll get to know me more and I don't like telling people about me.", I said quietly. My statement made the boy with glasses raise his eyebrow. There was silence. "Sugoi Lui-chan!", Sonoko-senpai suddenly blurted out. Everyone was shocked about it except Mouri-senpai. "True,true. You were really mysterious! You'd be a good actress.", assured Mouri-senpai. I gave face that says awkward but I guess that's just how they are. I just smiled to them and to everybody. Actress huh? ... I didn't know I'm that material..

Then they consecutively introduced themselves to me. "We are the Detective Boys!", cried the children. Detective Boys? That's great. I figured out that they were 1st graders. "My name is Yoshida Ayumi.", said the girl with short straight hair. "Kojima Genta- desu!", said the fat kid while holding a piece of cookie. "And I'm Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Lui-neesan.", said the boy who owned hanky. "My name is Haibara Ai, nice to meet you.", said the other girl calmly. She had auburn hair. She looked very mature and certainly not childish. I'd love to talk to her sometime. And lastly, the boy with glasses spoke, "I'm Edogawa Conan, Lui-neesan. Nice to meet you." He spoke in such a childish way that I think he was a different back at the gym. That aura surrounding the last two kids.. Why is it like that? I was still thinking when someone else spoke.

"I am the renowned Great Detective Mouri Kogoro, Ms. Yukiro. I'm very pleased to meet you.", said Mouri-san. He looked different than when I first saw him in the kitchen. His tie was neatly tied and his suit was really clean. Unlike before, his hair is neatly combed. He went to me and grabbed my hand and said, "Would like to share your tea with me?" What? What's happening to Mouri-san? ... "Oto-san!", cried Mouri-senpai. He snapped. "Ahh. Ran. I didn't mean to talk to her that way.", he said as an excuse. "Whatever. She's younger than me you know. So don't you dare approach her with that look.", scolded Mouri-senpai. "Ahahaha.", I said. What a duo they are. "I guess I'll get my own glass. Sorry for the trouble Lui-chan. You are pretty you know.", he said in caring way. I know he's good deep inside but what he did made me think he's bipolar.

"I like your dad Mouri-senpai.", I said. Her jaw dropped. "Really?! But your still young!", she said. "No.. You're thinking wrong. I like him as my dad. Not as his wife.", I said with my awkward face. "Oh I see.", she said,kind of relieved. "Why? Where's your dad?", she asked. "He's dead.", I silently replied. She didn't speak. I was surprised on what she did next. She hugged me. Out of nowhere. The warmth I felt. I miss it. Everbody was looking at us now. "Don't mind us guys.", she said and she let go of me. I thanked her and I think we're already close friends.

"Oh! That reminds me. I'd like to ask yo something.", I said. She asked what it was. "I live alone in my condo unit and I am currently looking for other places to stay. Do you know any? I only have money for this month's rent so I should move out.", I explained. "Ah! Why don't you stay with Professor Agasa, Lui-neesan?", asked Ayumi-chan. "Professor.. Agasa? Who is he?", I asked. "He's a scientist that likes to invent. I live with him for now. I can request him to make you stay with us if you want.", said Haibara-san. "Really? That'd be great. I really appreciate it.", I said to her with a smile. "I guess I'll pack then. Can you give me the address Haibara-san?", I requested. And she wrote it on a piece of paper. I waved goodbye to everyone and went outside. As I was closing the door, Conan-kun came out of nowhere and asked If we could talk for a while.

We went on the 3rd floor. That was Mouri-senpai's house. "Come in.", he said. I let myself in and wore the slippers he gave me. Then we sat by the table. He sat in front of me as if I were being interrogated. I noticed the shelves full of books, and I walked to them. I left Conan-kun alone by the table. It was silent until.. "Remove them." I looked back at Conan-kun, who now looks as if he was 10 years older. "I beg your pardon?', I said. "I told you to remove them.", he replied. I looked innocent. "What are yo-", I got interrupted by that kid. "Take them off. Your contact lenses, that is.", he said bravely. I was shocked. I was also thrilled to know someone like him. I smiled. "How did you know?", I asked eagerly.  
And he began his deduction.

"Back at the gym, I saw your eyes sparkle when the light from the window hit it. I thought that maybe something on your eyes was reflecting the light. What else? Of course contact lenses is the first to come at mind.", he said in the coolest way. "That's why you kept bumping me. To make them fall off huh?", I said. He nodded and continued on. "I found you other lens at the floor. But luckily, you didn't. When we were at the agency, you probably took the your spare lens and put it on so that you eyes won't have two colors." "Then about the label you wanted me to read..", I said. "I wanted to know what your lenses are for. After I saw your other lens fall on the floor, I made you read the label I held as far away from you as possible.", Conan-kun replied.

I smiled. "I can still read it even if I lost the other lens huh? That's why it's clear that they're not for weak vision.", I said. I was stunned at how great his deduction is. This is interesting. I looked at him again. "My lenses are violet. How come you still suspected me, when I have the same eye color as Mouri-senpai?", I asked. He smiled and bowed down. "I saw your hair, and everything fell into place.", he calmly said. My hair? "Oh. That's why.", I smiled. "A girl with silvery blonde hair can't possibly be a pure japanese with violet eyes. Unless they're fake.", I said. "You also told us that you're from a certain descent. You admitted yourself that you're not pure.", he said. I did. I smiled at him.

"Well then, remove them and tell me what they're for." "I only wear them for fun. What's wrong with that?", I replied. I removed them and put them in their container. I looked at him to show my true eyes color. He stared at them with eyes wide. "Y-your eyes are GREEN?", he nervously asked me. "Yes. You wanted to see them so, I showed them. I'm sorry but I have to go.", I said and excused myself. I went out and went back to my condo unit, leaving the shocked and stunned face of Edogawa Conan-kun. That little detective.

Conan's Viewpoint

It's not just the hair. Even her eyes.. What going on with me? Maybe I'm just over acting. She CAN'T be her. What is happening to me..  
I should get some rest and probably tell Haibara about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Lui's Viewpoint

I rode a cab on the way home. I can't believe I'm moving out. At least, I'll get to be close to that little detective. He's very interesting. I finally arrived in front of my door. I got my keys and unlocked it. My unit was the same as I left it. I put my things down and stared at my mirror. I saw myself. He's right, that kid, I don't look like a native. I sighed. No matter what I do to fit in, I guess there's always something that slips. I'm still looking at myself when I noticed an empty glass on my table, reflected in the mirror. I turned around and saw it has melted ice. Someone drank from this glass. Could it be... Then a certain scent lingered around the glass. Don't tell me, it's THAT person. I sighed. Why does that person keep barging in my unit? I always see an empty glass on my table every time I go home from school. Geez..

Anyway, I packed up my things and went to the address at hand. I stopped at in front of it. It looks more like an observatory to me. Well, the one who lives here is a professor anyway. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come out. I looked around and saw an enormous house right in front of Professor Agasa's house. I saw the nameplate by the front gate. **KUDO .** The High School detective? He lives here huh? But it's SO big. They must be so rich. They must be good friends with Professor too, considering that they're neighbors. Then I looked back at the direction of the Professor Agasa's house. All of a sudden, I quickly looked at the opposite direction. Someone.. I felt someone.. I've been feeling someone. At the agency and now here. Is it the same person, or maybe it's a different one?

"Oh! You must be Lui-kun. Ai-kun told me about you. Come in.", said a voice that made me look back. It was a chubby grown man with white fluffy hair and round glasses. He wore a lab coat and seemed intelligent. "Ah, you must be Professor Agasa. I'm Yukiro Lui. Nice to meet you.", I introduced myself. He smiled at me and led me inside. I entered the place and I realized that it has a very complicated structure. Suiting for a professor such as himself. "Why don't you sit down and I'll get some drinks and food?", he asked. I smiled and did as I were told. He went to his round kitchen in the middle of the house. It looked like a receptionist's desk though. I was enjoying at the sight of everything when I noticed Haibara-san. "You're here. What do you think?", she said, coming closer. "It's great. The whole structure is unbelievable. Thank you for letting me stay.", I replied. She smiled. "No pro-", she stopped. She gasped.

Haibara's Viewpoint

I gasped. I saw her face. I was shivering. I can't move anymore. Everything that surrounded me seemed to strangle me from within. That face.. It made me remember.. HER. "What's wrong?", she asked. "Ah..AH.. N-nothing.. I think I saw a cockroach right there.. I'll ask Professor to kill it.", I said, breathlessly. I can't believe that of all the excuses I made, I used a cockroach. I HAVE turned into a child. I approached the Professor. "P-Professor..", I said slowly. "Hm?", he said while mixing the iced tea. "She c-can't stay here. I won't l-let you.", I said. I'm still shivering. Why? She just looked like her. So what? Why am I acting like this? "But.. Ai-kun yo-" "Don't Professor! Don't make her stay. Please.", I requested. It's clear that Professor is stunned by my actions but I'm sure he'll understand. He hugged me and said, "Ok. But you have to tell me why after she's gone." "Hai, thanks professor.", I replied.

Lui's Viewpoint

I wonder why Haibara-san reacted that way after she saw me. That reminds me, it was the same with Conan-kun. I wonder... Oh, I remembered, I'm not wearing my lenses anymore.. Then it hit me. My eyes widened. Those two.. Could they possibly know..

"Here Lui-kun. Have some.", Professor Agasa said kindly. I got a slice of watermelon and slowly ate it. "Listen, Lui-kun," the professor said. I looked at him as a sign of "yes?" . "I'm sorry to say this but, I don't have space for you anymore. I mean, I could only handle Ai-kun.", he explained. I didn't justify about how good of a housemate I can be. I smiled. "Is that so? I guess I'll go back then.", I said. "I'm sorry. Oh! Here's another proposal.", he suddenly said. "That house in front of ours. I know the one living there, and with a house that big I'm sure he can lend a space for you.", he explained. He smiled at me and I was convinced. I also knew that Haibara-san has some kind of grudge.. That reaction, isn't a joke. "Oh, I see. Very well. Thank you Professor." I smiled. "Although, I request you to introduce me to him, please? ", I requested. "Of course.", he replied.

I got my things again and Professor Agasa joined me to the opposite house.. He rang the doorbell and we waited. Then the door of the enormous house opened. My eyes widened. This feeling.. I've met him, whoever he is, before..

Out came a tall man who wore glasses. Shocking, that his hair was a sort of shade of pink. He was handsome.. Or not.. He approached the gate and looked at me. Then he looked at the professor. "Professor, what can I do for you?", he asked. He really felt familliar. Who is he anyway? "Ah, Subaru-kun, this is Lui-kun, she's requesting to stay with me but I think I can't handle another one in my home so.." "You told her that she could stay here instead?", he guessed. Professor Agasa nodded. He looked at me again and inspected me. I just smiled. "Very well. Come in.", he said. "Well, I guess I'll leave him to it. Have a nice stay and don't forget to visit me sometime ok?", he whispered to me. I nodded and turned to the guy. I heard Professor Agasa shut the door after he entered his house. We were still looking at each other. He was probably waiting for me to move first. I know it's too much for someone who requests to stay but I took the urge to ask," Do you not plan to move?"

It was still silent. He didn't budge. Then he slowly drew a smile on his face. "You're good. It was just a trick to test how long your patience is.", he laughed. He opened the gate and I came in. "Let me carry those to your room. You can stay at the living room. While, I prepare your room.", he said kindly with a smile. He took my suitcase and went inside. I entered after him I was surprised when I saw the interior.

A staircase greeted me and above me was a beautiful chandelier. "You like it?", he asked. "Yeah.", I said,smiling. I went to the living room as I was told. It was big. I sat comfortably on the sofa and waited. After some time, "Hi. Here have some.", he said,bringing some cake and water. I've been eating since I left my apartment. I'm kind of full but I ate it anyway. I was chewing it slowly while looking at everything there was. He suddenly asked me, "So,what's your name?" , while adjusting his eyeglasses. "Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yukiro Lui. 15 years old and I'm a schoolmate of Mouri Ran's. I lived alone, until now.", I explained. "I see, well, Lui-san, I'm Okiya Subaru, graduate student, I've been living here for a while now.", he responded. "But, Subaru-san", I stopped. I looked at him to see his face. I can clearly see his face, but his eyes seemed.. HIDDEN. He looked back at me while drinking his water. He raised his eyebrow.

"Ok.", I continued, "But, Subaru-san, why is KUDO engraved in the nameplate, not OKIYA?" He smiled. "I told you, I've been living here FOR A WHILE. I didn't say I lived here since I was born.", he explained. "The KUDO family are the original owners of this house. But Kudo Shinichi suddenly disappeared, leaving this house empty. That's why, I asked the Professor if I could live here until he comes back.", he finished. "Oh, I see.", I said. I already finished my cake and I drank my water. While drinking, I noticed him looking at me seriously. "Subaru-niisan?", I called. "Eh?", he replied. I shook my head saying "Nothing". "I'm going to take a shower.", he said. He got up and cleaned everything.

I sat there. I'm still thinking, about who he is. How DID we meet, if we ever did? ... Maybe I'm just feeling weird. I should take a shower too. A house this big, should have two bathrooms anyway. I went to my room and got some clothes. I got my towel too. I went downstairs again and opened some doors. I didn't know which one was the bathroom. I opened one.. and another.. and one more. Where is the bathroom? I opened one again and to my surprise, I saw Subaru-san taking off his coat, revealing his shirt. He was about to take off his shirt when he noticed me and stared at me. I was motionless. I've only been here for a few minutes and it looks like I'll get kicked out easily. Before he could take his shirt off, he quickly came to me and looked at me seriously. He was staring into my very eyes. I diverted my attention from him and looked at his side.

My eyes widened. I saw something.. I was still thinking about what I saw when, "The other bathroom is two doors away from here.", he whispered. "Oh.", I replied. He smiled. "Not unless, you want to bathe with me, Lui-san.", he said. "I'm sorry Subaru-san, but I don't want to. Thank you for giving the directions.", I said calmly and walked away. Subaru-san is definitely something. And about that thing I saw.. Could he be..

I finally finished my bath and I got out of the shower. I wore my clothes and went to my room. I found Subaru-san lying down on my bed. I stepped back and was about to go to another room when he said, "You're not mistaken. This IS you room. I just wanted to lay down." I came back to my room and hanged my towel.. I went to the bed but I didn't sit. I just stood there and watched him. He looked back at me and smiled. He got up and stood right in front me. I stared at his eyes. I went closer to his face... closer... He was getting closer too.. Then we were VERY close. Then.. I snatched his glasses away. He didn't panic. Now I stared at him again. I can see his eyes clearly now. I remember now. Who he was and how we met. "You're eyes are interesting, Subaru-san. You should show them more often.", I adviced. "No thank you. You should get some sleep. You have class tomorrow.", he said calmly, while getting his glasses from me. I smiled. He left the room and I laid down.

He's nice.I should thank him. In some way. And I closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight shone from my window. It woke me up. I got up and realized that I'm not in my unit anymore. I brushed my teeth and got ready for school. I just let my hair down it's as wavy as always. It's silvery blonde color seemed to be glowing. I smiled in front of myself and went to the kitchen for breakfast. I found Subaru-san, wearing an apron, cooking. He is indeed incredible. He can actually double as a wife with his neatness and ... actions. I meant that as a joke. "Good Morning Lui-san.", he said with a smile. He wore his glasses again so his eyes were sort of hidden.  
I sniffed and guessed our food. "Is that omelette?" "Sure is. Have a seat.", he said. It was pretty early so I'm not worrying about getting late. He gave me some omelette and he sat down beside me. We started to eat peacefully. Then, out of nowhere, I didn't know why, but I asked him, "Do you have a girlfriend, Subaru-san?" I'm turning into Suzuki-senpai. He chuckled. "Why do you ask?" "Just answer.", I replied. He smiled and sort of laughed. "Yes. I had one.", he gladly replied. "Had?", I asked. "Yes. But, unfortunately, she died. Ever since, I never attempted to have a girlfriend.", he said,sadly. I can tell that he's not joking around. "I see. Well, cheer up!", I encouraged him. He looked at me. I smiled. "I'm with you. I may not be your girlfriend but I'll try to make you happy and proud of me. Like a sister.", I said. That made him smile. I'm happy with that. He reached his hand out behind me and slowly moved my head towards him. He sort of hugged me with one hand. "I'm sure I won't be lonely with you.", he whispered. I smiled. Sister huh?... Am I a good sister?..

Meanwhile..  
Conan's Viewpoint

I rang the doorbell. Out came Professor Agasa saying, "Oh! Conan-kun! Come inside." I went inside and saw Haibara sitting on the sofa. Waiting for me. "You're slow.", she said. "Sorry,anyway about the topic-" "I have something to tell you too.", she interrupted me. I sat down and listened to her. She me about how she feels about Lui-san. I'm shocked and relieved that I feel the same way. Her presence is something so.. Evil yet nice. Ironic isn't it? "So.. what are you going to do about it?", I asked. She was silent for a while. Then she suddenly said, "I belive that she's part of the Organization." I was stunned with what she said. "But.. Isn't she too young?", I asked. "They don't care if you're a baby, as long as your family's in, You're in." "Who is she then? Do you know her?", I asked. "I... I actually remember something back then..", She confessed. I was further stunned. "Really?! What? Spill it out!", I said.

"Back then, when I was still a member of the Organization..

I was supposed to deliver files to the leader,when I overheard the conversation with someone. "I want Beycheville to kill him. No one would know. That's my order.", The Boss said. From what I know, Beycheville (Baysh-veel), was one of the top and best members of the Org. Although..

"Although?... What?", I asked. "She can't be Beycheville.", she said sadly. "Why?", I replied. Then she said calmly, "Because Beycheville is DEAD. Killed by the man Beycheville attempted to kill. I don't even who that man is, nor if Beycheville's a girl or boy." My body stopped. I didn't really care but.. to think that Haibara suddenly thought about this Beycheville, maybe there's more into him or her. "Anyway, do you have other info about Beycheville?", I asked eagerly. She shook her head as a response. I can't believe it. Haibara being this weird. There must be something.. What is it?

"Oh! Professor!", I called. Professor Agasa turned to me. "Where is Lui-san? She's staying here right?", I asked. "No. Ai-kun won't let me make her stay.", he said quietly. Oh right, because there are some issues. Great. I'm losing focus now because of the situation. But, Lui-san is just a random girl with a similar face and characteristic. It's PURELY coincidental... right?

Lui's Viewpoint

I arrived at school and sat on my seat. I arrived quite early. Only about 8 of my classmates were here. I really am early. I checked my watch. 6:45 a.m. Hmm, It's almost time for class,I woder where the others are... Then I looked around again, I noticed that only my classmates were not there, but their bags are on their seats. I am really skeptical at the moment. Then I heard footsteps coming to our room, they my classmates.. Panting. "Where were you guys?", I asked,curiously. While panting, a friend of mine answered,"We were just walking down the corridor when the principal saw us and hurriedly called the rest of the class to help her do something!" I didn't talk. "So.. what DID you do?", I asked again. She looked at me again, with a drop of sweat dripping down her face. "We were asked to MOVE her stuff to her new office! And I was assigned to carry some boxes of furniture!", she cried. Oh, so that's why she seemed to be the really tired one. Everyone knows how many stuff our principal has with her in her office. No wonder, that she'd have a big trouble moving them. I kind of laughed because I'm lucky I didn't get involved.

Everyone else were ranting about how heavy the boxes were when our teacher came. "Sit Down everyone! We shall begin." And we started.

* * *

My morning classes ended. It is now, 11:50 in the morning. I need to eat my lunch. And I went to the cafeteria and ordered some food. I saw some of my friends eating together in a table. One of them waved at me,which seemed to invite me to eat with them. I waved back, indicating that I'm fine. And I continued walking, with my lunch, to a certain tree I like. Since my first day, I ate my lunch under that tree's shade. It felt warm and comfy. And no one notices me that way. I never tried to eat inside the cafeteria, nor will I ever eat there. It's best to stay away than to push you away. Not that I'm being pushed away by someone..

I quietly ate some sushi and fruits. I was peacefully eating when suddenly.. WHACK! I heard a ball hit someone. Then I looked around. I saw a guy,who looked like he was in the same year as Mouri-senpai, that had fallen on the ground. I'm still watching when a bag was thrown to him as he tried to stand up. Then a bunch of senior approached him and told him, "Stay out of our way KID!"

It wasn't a good sight. I stood up and placed my lunch down. I went to them and asked what was going on. The senior quickly looked at me, even the bullied guy. They were silent for a while. Then one of the senior spoke,"Hey there", he put his arm around me,"what's your name?" I smiled and said, "My name is Someone Who Would Never give My name To you." He was shocked with what I said,even the guy. "Are you playing with me?", he snapped. I smirked. "Don't worry," he pulled me closer to him,"I like girls who like to play." His voice is so irritating. I tried to control my temper and said,"Sorry,but I don't make friends with people who are lazy,egotistic,and spends more time looking for girlfriends than studying." That made him turn red. I smiled and continued,"Not that I'm saying your one of them." He turned redder, he was guilty. I forced a giggle. "Anyway, I'd like to borrow him,he's probably tired of being bullied by you guys." I helped the guy get up and I kind of dragged him away and to my tree. I let go of his hand and sat down again, and ate my lunch.

He was staring at me. I looked back and said,"I'm sorry if I dragged you here. You can leave me now." He smiled and asked,"Can I sit beside you?" What an odd thing to say... Anyway, I agreed and he sat beside me.I slowly continued eating my lunch. Every now and then, I kept looking at him,waiting for him to say something. As I keep looking, I noticed his eyes. I really have a knack for eyes. They were unusual, with that kind of eyelashes. His hair was unusual too,and I just realized that he looked like a girl after some time.. He probably noticed me and asked,"Is there something wrong with my face?" I snapped. "Oh! Nothing.", I smiled. "Thank you for saving me back there. They've been doing that to me since forever.", he said in a sad yet thankful way. I smiled to him and told him that they probably won't do it again. He smiled with relief as I spoke those words. "What's your name?", he stretched out his hand," I'm Hondou Eisuke, 2nd year." I'm done eating now and I shook his hand saying," Yukiro Lui, 1st year." So he WAS in Mouri-senpai's year. "Nice to meet you, Hondou-senpai!", I said gladly. He was shocked when I called him senpai. "Don't call me senpai anymore. Eisuke-san is fine.", he smiled. I nodded and smiled. I'm happy I have a new friend. He looked interesting too.. He looked familliar, no.. not him... his EYES were familliar... Maybe...

Then I heard the bell rang. "Oh! Eisuke-san,gotta go!" I quickly stood up and raced to my room.

* * *

After some time, my class ended and it was dismissal time. I'm walking on the way home when I remembered.. I haven't thanked Subaru-san yet. I remembered the cafe under the agency. I guess I could try it out. And I went there.

I finally arrived at Cafe Poirot. I went in and a tall,slightly dark, blonde haired young man greeted me. I smiled at him and went near the counter. There were tons of different drinks,and pastries. I ordered a certain cake and I waited for it. I sat down on a table and waited. I watched by the window, the cars and vehicles passing by. Then the man approached me with a glass of iced tea. I smiled and thanked him. He slowly put it down on the table when... Crack! The glass slipped off his hands. It fell on the floor and was crushed to smithereens. The Iced tea flowed down the table and down to my skirt and legs. "I'm so sorry! Wait I'll wipe it.", apologized the man. He rushed to the staff room and brought back a towel. He wiped the floor and slowly wiped my legs, which made me shiver. I drifted my legs away from him and looked at him saying stop. He smiled and said,"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'll get your cake." I was still shocked of what he did. He came back with a box. He handed it to me and whispered to my ear,"Please forget about what I did. I'm really sorry." Then he kind of laughed. I ignored him and paid at the cashier. I went out and as I looked back, I saw him outside the cafe, waving at me. I quickly diverted my glance and walked straight home. What a weird guy...

I have arrived at my house. I opened the door and went to the living room. I found Subaru-san sleeping on the couch. He was reading something and fell asleep. I smiled and continued to the kitchen. I put the cake inside the refrigerator and went to my room. I changed my clothes, set my bag down and went or a short nap. What a day I had.

Subaru's Viewpoint

I just woke up. I didn't realize that I fell asleep. I felt my stomach grumble... I'm hungry. I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge for something to eat. I noticed a box with with a note on top.. I don't remember putting this here. I immediately remembered.. Lui-san. I smiled and read her note saying:

Hi Subaru-san! :) How was your sleep?  
I bought this for you as a thank you gift for letting me stay here.  
I found you sleeping so I didn't bother to wake you up.  
I hope you like it :D Good Night.

And at the bottom signed, Lui-san. I smiled. What a girl she is. I opened the box and saw a circular cake with chocolate squares and cherries. IT looked delicious. I went up to her room and went to her bed. I found her sleeping soundly. I smiled again, and leaned down. I moved her hair away from her forehead and kissed her forehead. She's really different.

Lui's Viewpoint

I felt something. I instantly woke up and saw Subaru-san. I felt his lips touch my forehead. I smiled and I suddenly hugged him. I felt his surprise. I whispered,"Sorry about Oneesan,Subaru-san." His eyes widened. Then he smiled. "You know her huh?", he asked. "Yeah.", I replied. I still hugged him and said,"I love you as my brother, Subaru-san." I smiled. He smiled as well. 


	5. Chapter 5

Days pass...

It was Saturday. I got invited by Mouri-senpai to go to the Detective Agency. I got dressed and went there shortly. After I knocked on the door, the kind smile of Mouri-senpai greeted me. "Lui-san! Come in.I'm glad you came.", she said with that warm smile. I looked around and the interior was as clean as ever. I saw Mouri-san sitting on his chair,reading the newspaper, but I didn't see that four eyed kid, what's his name.. oh right, Conan-kun. I wonder where he is.. It's Saturday, he's probably somewhere with his friends.

Conan's Viewpoint

"Oy, Haibara! Hurry up! I really need to use now!", said a really hyper and convincing Conan. Oh wait.. that's me. "Just chill, I'll just rinse off. Hold it a little longer.", said Haibara in a muffled voice, because she was on the other side of the Bathroom door. Can I hold it? It's really giving me shivers now.. I've BEEN holding it. Why does Haibara take so much time? ... Grahh.. Gotta keep it in.. It's all Mind Control...

I heard the faucet stop. Yes! She's finally done. I felt relieved. I'm so excited that I went closer to the door. There was silence... then... WHACK! The door opened suddenly. My nose is now aching... The door just slapped my face. I adjusted my glasses and saw, emerging from the Bathroom, Haibara, wrapped with only a towel.. and she smelled really good. I'm still looking when she snapped her fingers and ended my trance. "That's what impatient perverts get.", she said coldly and walked away quickly. I shook my head and forgot everything I saw and experienced and went straight to the Bathroom.

After that, I washed my hands and went to the lobby. I saw Professor Agasa holding the newspaper. He seemed into it. I went to him and asked about the article he's reading. "Oh, looks like another Murder, or rather, a suicide happened lately.", he sadly said. He handed me the news clipping and it said, SERIAL SUICIDES CONTINUED. I analyzed it and it turns out, that the one featured in that article is the third suicide that happened. I have a hunch that another one will happen. I'm still looking at the article when The Professor's phone rang...

Lui's Viewpoint

"Good Morning Mouri-san," I smiled to him,"and Mouri-senpai.", I smiled to her. "You don't have to call me Mouri-senpai, Lui-san.", explained Mouri-senpai. "A simple Ran-san is fine,since we're friends.", she kindly said. She's really nice.. No wonder Kudo-senpai liked her..

I sat down and waited for Mou- I mean, Ran-san prepare some food and beverages. I glanced at Mouri-san, who was scanning the newspaper. I stood up and walked to him. I went to his side to check the news too. He was shocked after I did that and said, "What are you doing?" I was startled. "Oh! Sorry Mouri-san!," I apologized, " I just wanted to check the news too." "If that's the case," he gave me the clipping, "here, read it." I didn't accept it immediately and I looked at him for a while. "Well, do you want it or what?", he said. I nodded and grabbed it from his hands. He said he was done reading it so he gave it to me, for me to read it too. I smiled at him and returned to my seat. So the Serial Suicides are still on huh? The third... not enough.. There's probably another one to happen. I'll wait for it.

"Tada!", Ran-san suddenly chanted. She came out of the kitchen with trays of cake and muffins. The cake looked delicious, with those blueberries and the juice seemed tasty. She handed me a slice and some juice in a glass. I gladly accepted it and ate it while chatting with her.  
"So Ran-san," I said,"is it true that you're with Kudo-senpai?", I asked. She was stunned with what I asked her. She turned sort of red. She blushed. "Ahh...N-No. Whoever told you that is just someone who likes rumors. Ahaha.",she laughed. I chuckled. She's so obvious. No wonder everyone knows about it. "Oh,speaking of Kudo-senpai, do you know where he is right now?", I asked curiously. She grew quiet. It was silent. We were chatting for some time now,and Mouri-san seems to have disappeared. Then she spoke quietly,"I don't know. I want to know. I don't know if I would ever know." Those words seem to pierce her heart. She misses him. I shouldn't have made her remember whatever happened. What DID happen? I don't actually know why he disappeared. There were rumors.

"Oh. Well, Ran-san, you don't have to be sad.", I said. She looked at me and I continued,"I'm sure Kudo-senpai wouldn't want you to be sad because of him. He might not forgive himself." She stared at me with those eyes that seemed to cry. Then she smiled and chuckled. "You're right Lui-san. You're so smart. Why am I such a child?", she said in a happy tone. I smiled at her though I felt pity for her. She tries her best to be happy even if he's not around. That's a symbol of strength. "Oh!", she suddenly blurted out. I snapped. Then she grabbed my hands and said,"I know! Why don't you join me tomorrow,Lui-san?" I was startled with that. Is she bipolar or what? "Wait,what? Where?", I asked,confused. "I'll go shopping tomorrow,but since Sonoko's not available,I'm asking if you could join me.", she smiled. Ohhh... I don't like shopping that much. But to say no to someone with that kind of pain inside, how bad can that be? I had no choice but to agree. Kudo-senpai might not be here, but I am. "Great! I'll tell you where we'll meet later.", she happily said. I nodded.

"Oh! Another question Ran-san, is Conan-kun your brother?", I asked again. She looked puzzled when I asked her that. Then she spoke,"No. But I kind of wish he is." She smiled and explained everything to me. About how she came to know Conan-kun, and about how mature Conan-kun can get sometimes. It's confirmed that maturity in such a young age is weird. I found out that it's not only Conan-kun, but also Haibara-san that acts weird. I wonder what's up with them...

My phone suddenly rang... "Oh! Excuse me Ran-san.", I said. She smiled and nodded. I got up and went outside to answer the call. "Hello?", I called. "Hello, Lui-san? Subaru-desu." Oh,it's Subaru-san. Why would he call me? He told me that I need to go home right now. Am I in trouble? I'm really confused. I went inside again and said,"Gomenasai Ran-san," I apologized,"I need to go you very much for the meal and everything.", I smiled. She said "Okay" and I got my things and went home. But after I went down the stairs, I sensed someone looking at me. I looked back and saw the blonde haired guy at Cafe Poirot. He was smiling at me. I looked away and went straight home. Who is he? It feels different around him...

* * *

I have arrived at my doorstep. I got my keys and was about to open the door when the door opened itself. Stunned, I took a step when Subaru-san appeared out of nowhere. He was looking at me but I tried to divert my attention from him. "We need to talk.", he said calmly. I took a deep breath and nodded. Then I slowly walked to my room and changed my clothes. I went to the lobby and found him sitting on the sofa, some donuts and cake on the table. I am now VERY confused. He looked angry,then there's.. cake?! I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. "You may speak.", he said. Baffled, I said,"I don't understand." He chuckled and smiled. "You thought you were in trouble huh? Well..", he said then he stood up and went to my side. He put his arms around me and whispered,"You got some really good grades and this is my way of celebrating." What? My grades are supposed to be celebrated? How.. childish. He laughed and sat down. I sat down too,still with that confused look etched on face. He handed a slice of cake and we ate together. "You're probably thinking about how childish I am.", he inferred. I raised my eyebrows. "I'm not childish. I'm just happy for you.", he smiled. I nodded quietly.. Then I thought about it. He;s right, I should celebrate sometimes. I remembered,"Oh! Subaru-san!", I grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. "Wait! Where are we going?", he asked. "I'll treat you somewhere. You said we should celebrate right?", I said with a smile. He locked the front door and we rode his car. I just realized that his car was the same as the Professor's, only it's... pink. Awkward. We went to this tea shop where they serve tea,milk tea and waffles with icecream. I like the waffles and I wanted him to try it out. We ate happily and chatted the whole day. I felt happy.

Meanwhile..  
Conan's Viewpoint

The professor's phone rang.. "Hello?", said the professor. He listened to the other line. "Oh! Okay I'll tell him.", he said suddenly. "What happened Professor?", I asked. "It was Ran-kun. She said you could stay here for the night if you want because she'll go out with Lui-kun tomorrow.", he explained. I nodded. Lui-san.. Ran is being close to her. I should watch them.. Nah.. Who am I to be so protective?

"I'll stay here for the night Prof.", I said. He nodded and went downstairs to prepare my bed. "You must be worried about Ran-san.", said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Haibara, now dressed, looking at me with a smirk. "Idiot. It's not unusual to be worried for someone.", I snapped. She smiled and went to the kitchen to get some food. I should do something else, rather than thinking about Ran and Lui.

* * *

The Next Day...  
Lui's Viewpoint

I went to the boutique that Ran-san told me. I waited for her there and after some time, she eventually showed up. She looked pretty with her pink knee length skirt,and blue blouse. I looked weird, wearing my black skinny pants,elbow length top, and rubber shoes. I didn't tie my silvery hair and it looked kind of messy. I'm so immature. She's so lady-like. I respect her so much because of it. Without further ado, we went inside that boutique. It was named Je' taime Classique. The inside looked really sort of vintage and classic. There were statues with beautiful dresses that would be perfect for Promenade Night. I can see that Ran-san loved everything in that store, but what caught my eye the most was that certain beautiful greyish black dress with blue crystals. It seems to match my personality.I approached it and saw my reflection on the crystals. "Do you like this dress Lui-san?", said Ran-san, which made me shocked. "Oh,well, yes I do. But it's too expensive and I have no use for it anyway.", I said, sort of sad and disappointed. Then she looked at me. "Don't worry. I actually like the way you think. You're a great girl, so don't let this dress make you think you're not.", she encouraged. I smiled and she continued, "Tell you what, after I shop, let's go eat somewhere." She winked at me and proceeded to the inside of the shop. I smiled and followed her. I helped her pick some dresses. She's really nice. I'm glad to be her friend.

After shopping, we went outside to eat. To my surprise, she took the to the exact same shop where I took Subaru-san. We sat on a table for two outside and ate our waffles with iced tea. We chatted for some time. It was fun.

Earlier that morning...

Conan's Viewpoint

I yawned. It was morning. Oh right, Ran's out with Lui. I guess I should chill out here at the Professor's for now. Uncle is probably asleep until now. I went upstairs and found the Professor and Haibara eating their pancakes. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Kudo-kun.", smiled the Professor. I greeted him back and ate my set of pancakes along with delicious maple syrup. We were enclosed with silence until, "Still worried?", said Haibara. I gave her a really annoyed face. I rolled my eyes and continued eating. I felt her laugh. Geez, she's making fun of my concern.

I took a bath right after my breakfast and got dressed.I went to the living room again and found Professor Agasa ready to go out. "What's up Prof?", I asked. "Oh! Just going to buy some groceries. You should join me. Ai-kun will clean the house.", he said. I sighed and nodded. I went inside the car and we raced to the supermarket. After that, we left the supermarket with bags full of new food. "P-prof, please open the door.. I c-can't", I panted, while carrying three heavy bags. He hurriedly opened the door and I threw everything inside. I took a deep breath and we went home. While driving, I noticed some police cars racing. I caught a glimpse of the Inspector and I immediately thought that something was up. I told the Professor to follow the cars and he did.

The Police cars stopped at an old apartment. We got out of the car and found some Forensics people and some detectives. There WAS a crime. I was surprised about it, but I was more suprised when I saw the building opposite to the apartment. It was Ran and Lui, eating at this shop. I cried out,"Ran-neechan!"

Lui's Viewpoint

I heard someone shout. Ran-san heard it too. We looked at the building in front of us and found, surprisingly, Conan-kun, waving at us. Then around him were detectives and the police. "We should probably go there Lui-san.", Ran-san said. I nodded and we went there. "Conan-kun! What are you doing here? What happened? Why is the police here?", asked a worried Ran-san. "I don't know.", said Conan-kun,clueless. I was clueless too. Although one thing's for sure, a crime happened here. "Can we go inside? I'm interested.", I said, approaching an officer. Then someone tugged my arm. I looked back and saw Conan-kun. "Don't just go in! We need to ask the Inspector first.", he said. I nodded and waited.

Great. A seven year old scolding me. How childish can I get? Wait.. He didn't sound like a seven year old to me... Must be my imagination..

After some time, out came a fat man, as fat as the professor probably, with a yellow hat and suit. He looked cute but his expression is so serious. It's him, he's the Inspector. "Ah! Ran-san, Conan -kun, and Agasa-san. What are you doing here?", said his manly voice as he adjust his belt. "Inspector, what happened inside?", asked Ran-san kindly. "Well, civilians like you mustn't know abou-" "It's one of the Serial Suicides right?", I said,interrupting him. He gazed at me with wide eyes. I shouldn't have done that. "Who are you?", he asked. I can see that he's still confused about what I said... It must be true. I stretched out my hand,"Yukiro Lui, High School student and friend of Ran-san's." He is now, even more baffled. He was silent for a while. I can tell he's doing some very quick thinking. I put down my hand. Why is he so serious about it? I just guessed it right. I turned to Conan-kun, he was quiet too. "Ran-san", the Inspector suddenly spoke," Is she a relative of Kudo-kun?" She was startled as she heard it. She shook her head and the inspector turned to me.

"Megure Juzo, Inspector of the First Division. Pleased to make your aquaintance.", he smiled. He looked great that time. Like he was my father. I smiled back and he started to explain. "You're right, it IS one of the Suicides.", as he spoke those words, I noticed Conan-kun go nearer, to listen more about the topic. He continued,"I know you guys would like to know more but, I can't tell you more." Conan-kun backed away. I stepped forward,"I'd like to look at the crime scene. I could get Mouri-san to solve this for you if you want.", I said, nervous deep inside. The Inspector raised his eyebrows. He gazed at me then turned slowly to Ran-san. "Does Mouri-kun know her or.. what?", he said,confused. "I'm her friend and it seems that..", she looked at me for a while," my father has developed a liking to her, as his daughter as my sister.", she finished, happily. My eyes widened as she winked at me and contacted her dad. The Inspector, however, still doubts my presence.I sort of ignored because I really want to see the crime. I turned to Conan-kun and saw him thinking, seriously. It seems that I'm not the only one who wants to check it out...

* * *

After some time, Mouri-san arrived, dressed up in his usual Blue suit and tie. "Inspector, what;s with all this fuss?", he asked. "We have a crime you need to solve.", the Inspector replied. He rolled his eyes. "Nah. I'm busy.", he said grumpily. The Inspector was silent and then he spoke," The question is.. can YOU solve it? or maybe you just cant solve it,that's why you refuse.", asked the Inspector. Mouri-san snapped. He scoffed," Of course I can! I'm the Great Detective Mouri Kogorou!", and went towards the apartment and proceeded to the room where the crime happened. "That always gives him a jumpstart!", laughed the Inspector,proud of his trick. That actually kind of funny. Inspector Megure is so clever. We went after Mouri-san into the room.

To our surprise, we saw the corpse of a blonde lady laid on her chest, facing the floor, dressed in an elegant coat and dress with an alarming shade of pink. Her makeup was a shade of pink too, and her wrist, neck, ears and her ring finger had golden jewelry. I looked closer and went inside a little further and saw that her left hand was sort of raised. I looked closely, and saw , written on the floor using her pink fingernail, **RACHE. **Even Mouri-san was stunned as he saw the German word. "Well?", the Inspector suddenly blurted out. Everyone was silent, still looking at the woman. "Well?!", he blurted out again. "Her name is Seishu Amanda. And that word is German for REVENGE.", explained the Inspector. I examined the woman further and thought of something. It's only a possibilty but I have to be ready just in case. I approached a man dressed in a suit and tie like Mouri-san. I saw the Inspector talking to him a while ago, so I thought that he must be trustworthy. "Excuse me.", I said calmly. he turned around and I saw his nameplate saying Takagi Wataru, Detective.

"Detective Takagi?", I said. He nodded. I smiled and handed him my phone. He looked at me with confused eyes and asked in a whisper," Why are you giving me this?" I smiled and said,"You'll know. Just don't tell the Inspector until it's time." And I left him and went back to the crime scene. I left him there, still clutching my phone, very baffled. I came back to the room and found Mouri-san , on his knees, sniffing the woman's neck. "Mouri-kun, what info do you have?", asked Inspector Megure. "Well" he examined the dead woman's hands,"Asphyxiation, probably, choked on her own vomit. I don't smell any alcohol on her, possibly drugs.", he said on a well manner. The Inspector rubbed his face using his hands and sighed. "Mouri-kun, haven't I told you? This is the FOURTH of the serial suicides! They swallow the poison themselves!", he said, sort of annoyed. I went in and said, "Poison? In what form?" Everyone turned to me, they're probably amazed at how interested I am. "Well?", I asked again and everyone snapped. "Oh! right, ah, Capsules. They swallow capsules with poison and that's how they end up.", said Inspector Megure while pinpointing the corpse.

As I moved I felt someone pull me again. And, again, its was Conan-kun who said," Don't do anything weird Lui-san." I stared at him for a while and smiled. I said,"Don't worry. I'll try my best so that I won't block your way, Mini Holmes." He let go of me due to shock. Then I proceeded to the corpse without looking back.

Ran-san suddenly approached me and said," Lui-san, let's go home." I smiled and said, "Sorry Ran-san. I'd like to stay here for a while, you may go home if you want, you don't have to wait for me." She was startled about what I just said, but she nodded and went away.

After that, I just realized that the forensics and the other detectives and police must be thinking about who I am, and why I'm so interested in this crime. Then Inspector Megure approached me and said something that made me think that I was right, they were confused about me. "Are you, a detective?", he curiously asked. I smiled and replied,"No. I just take interest in these kind of things. But, if it's fine, I'd like to propose my idea about this crime."

And the whole room went silent, even Conan-kun ,as he heard me say those words.


End file.
